Just The Away You Are
by louiselane
Summary: Clark share his feelings with Lois.


**TITTLE: Just The Away You Are  
****AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Clark share his feelings with Lois...  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**SPOILER:** Some place in season 5.  
**DEDICATION:** To crazyfortomwelling for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS ..  
**A/N:** This is a very short story I wrote to the moviemania Challenge on DTS. Quotes from Bridget Jones Diary.

Lois was in the Kent's farm having a first big holiday in a long time. It was Christmas and she was in the Kent's farm sharing that holiday with Clark and his parents besides Chloe, Lex, Lana and others friends of Clark's.

She decide to go out for a while because the house was too crowded when Clark came after her.

What's wrong, Lois? Clark asks worried about her. Are you still worried what happen today? It wasn't your fault. You know that. I'm such an idiot to make fool of myself like I did today. Why I let my emotions flow like that?I don't think you're an idiot, Lois. I mean, there are elements of the ridiculous about you. Your father's pretty interesting. And you really are a really bad public speaker. And, um, you tend to let whatever's in your head come out of your mouth without much consideration of the consequences... But the thing is, um, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that, um, in fact, perhaps despite appearances, I like you, very much. Just as you are Lois commented with sarcasm trying to avoid his eyes.

I like you, very much. Clark repeatedly looking at her with a smirk.

Ah, apart from the smoking and the drinking, and... ah, the verbal diarrhea. Lois required confused.

No, I like you very much. Just as you areYou're kidding me, right? Lois said when Clark suddenly held her hand and he gave her a sweet and passionate kiss.

No, I'm not. I'm serious. The farm boy answer after letting her ditz with the kiss. I love you Lois.You what? Lois asked confused.

I love you.

Suddenly Lois awoke. She looked around in her MU dorm and noticed she slept in front of tv after watching Bridget Jones's Diary again. It was just a dream. Thank God. She thought out loud. What kind of dream was that? she asked herself. Clark in love with me? That only will happen in a alternative universe.

Suddenly Clark knocked on her door. Lois? Are you there? Can I come in?Yeah, Yeah. Come in Smallville. Lois calls him.

So, Lois. What are you doing for the Holidays? Clark asked her.

I don't have any plans why? She asks suspicious.

Well. I thought you can join us. My mom will do her famous turkey curry buffet that she does every year. It will be fun. Everybody is going: Chloe, Lex, Lana everybody! Clark explained to her excitedly. You must go too. It'll not be the same without you.Sounds like fun but I don't know Clark Lois explained still afraid that her dream could possible came true.

Please, Lois. I need you there. Clark begged her. Do you want me to beg?Why do you want me there so badly? Lois asks still suspicious. Why are you so nice to me?Despites our fights, Lois, I like you, very much. Lois looked at him shocked. Just the away you are  
Lois asks confused. What did you say that for?Just the away you are. Clark repeated. And before I forget, an early gift for you. Clark gave to her a small package. Lois ripped the paper and for her surprise, Clark give her a diary with a lock and everything.

Okay, Smallville. Are you spying on me? Lois required still suspicious.

Why? Can I not give you a diary as a gift? Clark asks with a smirk.

Okay, you are joking with me right? Lois crossed her arms angry. You know you are messing with my mind. You said the exactly words Mark Darcy said to Bridget Jones and now you give me a dairy? Spell it!Okay. I admit. I was tempted to not play a little trick with you. But come on. It was fun. You just need to see the look of your face. It was priceless.Nice, Smallville. Lois said with an angry look Very nice.

The End


End file.
